Bloodline
by blood-onthe-wall
Summary: Reamke of Dammit I Changed Again. Kagome has a dark past, Inuyasha is a little too curious. What happens when he finds out more than he's supposed to? Inukag
1. Chapter 1

Well, hi, so here is my remake of Dammit I Changed Again. Notice that I changed the title, but its still basically the same story line. So enjoy!

"Ugh…" A stray hand came emerging out of a mountain of sheets, grasping the alarm clock and throwing it furiously across the room, where it smashed into the wall. Sitting up she ran her fingers through her blue black hair and kicked off her sheets.

Seventeen year old Kagome Takada.

Glaring over at her alarm clock which continued to beep even after being torn apart. Her eyes flashed silver before the alarm clock turned off.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and combed her hair as part of her morning routine. Changing into gray sweat pants and a hooded black sleeveless sweater she tied on her sneakers before grabbing her ipod.

"Hm." A small hum escaped her lips as she slipped on her glove on her right hand. Feeling the cool leather. It was black leather, with a scorpion that wrapped from the bottom of the pinky to the center knuckles. There were holes so the knuckles could flex, and it was cut half way up her fingers.

Tying her hair up she left her house.

Walking down the driveway her neighbors, an old married couple, sat on their porch. The old woman waved a hello, but Kagome quickly dismissed it.

"I'm telling you Brad, theirs something wrong with that girl." She said to her husband who sat in a rocking chair reading a newspaper.

"Let it go honey." He said not even bothering to look up. His voice sounding tired from his over-paranoid wife.

Jogging down the street Kagome focussed on running at least a mile or two before heading back home for a cup of coffee and unpacking the rest of her things. _Moving is such a big pain in the—_skidding to a stop when she rounded the corner she almost bumped into someone. "Excuse me." Kagome said moving to the other side of the sidewalk. "Nah, s'cuse me, what's your name babe." The guy said. Kagome stared at this new stranger for a moment, "bye." She said bluntly walking away. "Where 'ya going?" He said turning around grabbing her forearm. "I believe I said bye." Kagome grabbed his wrist and twisted it back.

As a reaction to the pain her jerked around trying to pry his hand free. "Next time you decide to force yourself on another minor whom you believe to have no self defense skills, know that I will find and hurt you far more than simply your wrist." Kagome said letting go and walking away.

"What a jackass." Kagome whispered jogging past a stop sign.

Taking a stop at the park she stretched, did a few laps around the playground and headed back to her house. Again her neighbor waved, and yet again, she dismissed it.

Putting her keys down on the table and swiping off her ipod she slipped off her shoes and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

After grabbing a pair of black jeans and a red shirt, Kagome walked into her bathroom for a quick shower. Finishing her fifteen minute shower. Kagome put on her clean clothes and threw her jogging clothes into the hamper.

Unpacking all her old texts and history books, along with a few selected books which had old yellowing pages and dust covered spines. Kagome walked into her kitchen, reading part of the Metropolis newspaper, The Daily Planet.

Finding an article that sparked her interest she read it out loud.

"After having been studied by the top forensics team in Metropolis, police could find no trace of evidence pointing to the proclaimed step-father for murdering his daughter, however, any and most likely all of the evidence was burned down in the fire that occurred in their home soon after he was prosecuted. Investigators now suspect the young girls nanny, Yura Hair, to have something to do with the mysterious dead body. 'It was horrible what happened to that sweet little Annie,' says Yura, 'why would you ever suspect me of killing someone I looked to as my own sister. Isn't it hard enough I have to live with knowing she's gone?' Yura Hair is now going through court, a jury will decide whether she is innocent or guilty. Otherwise, if in due time no evidence is used in the case, it is most likely jury will find the step-father, as well as Yura Hair, not guilty."

Kagome scoffed at the article and threw it on her counter.

"Yura Hair is so going down." Kagome sneered walking back up to her library. A confident smirk on her face.

Turning on her radio to Perfect Situation by Weezer, she stacked up more books on the high shelves. Walking up her latter to reach the highest shelf she neatly placed a row of books on the ancient Egyptian methods of torture to criminals.

Kagome's house was to say the least a house. The library was more like a coliseum. The roof being round with paintings of angels. The walls covered in Venetian art, along with statues of Roman and Greek gods bordering the outside. A desk near the front of the room with a small lamp, it almost seemed out of place in the echoing large room.

Sliding down the large latter with wheels on the bottom, which was used to slide throughout the bookshelves, Kagome sat on her desk, deciding to do a little research on the proclaimed nanny Yura Hair.

Logging onto her laptop. She went through a few immigration files and another few government secured profiles. Finding nothing that interesting Kagome looked at her clock, 12:41 am, she had to get to bed. Walking upstairs she slipped into short shorts and a tank top and went to sleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning slamming her poor alarm clock back into the wall. Getting up she had no time for a jog that day. It would be her first day at a new school. Personally she would've chosen not to go to school, but it was the only way to survive with a social life, which she needed to keep up, otherwise getting some…unwanted attention.

Doing her usual morning routine, brushing her teeth, and all that. Kagome dressed into a deep red skirt the was slit all the way up to the top covering only one of her legs, tall boots stopping below her knees. A white tank top that stopped below her ribs with a black cross on it, the cross had a snake wrapped around it, and on the back of the tank top were to wings printed on the fabric. Slipping into a black jacket with sleeves that ended right above her wrists. Getting her leather glove fastened tightly on her right hand.

Looking in the mirror she noticed her revealed leg had a giant cut from three inches above the knee to about five more inches across. Grabbing some white bandage wrap she tied it around her cut. "Looks kinda weird but its all I got. Sticking on some thick red eyeliner all around her eyes, she grabbed her keys and left.

Swinging her leg across her motorcycle, she pushed in her key and off she went to her new school.

Arriving at the parking lot she got off her bike and got her books off the back.

Looking at the school and its students, she noticed they were all looking at her. Then she noticed it, she was the only one who wasn't dressed like a prick. Giving them the old fashioned two finger solute she walked into the main office.

"Kagome Takada, new student, needs schedule." Kagome said quickly to the young girl sitting behind the first desk she saw. "Um, just let me print it out for you." The girl said. As the printer beside her turned on, Kagome was getting a little bored.

"So you look kinda young to be working in an office, don't gotta answer me I really don't care." Kagome said with half lidded eyes as she looked at a couple papers lying lazily on the desk.

"Actually I'm a student here, I just work in the office on my free periods or in study hall. I'm Sango." She said standing up and putting her hand out.

At first Sango thought Kagome was going to shake her hand, but she reached past it and took the paper out of the printer, "whatever." She said opening the office door to walk out.

"Hey! Wait! I need to show you around!" Sango swiped her bookbag off of the floor and followed Kagome out.

"Whatever, just hurry up and do your little perky tour thing and leave me alone." Kagome sighed, as if she'd been dealing with it all day.

"Hey, look I don't have to, but you seem like a nice person I'm doing you a favor. Besides, you left so quick I didn't tell you, look at your schedule you have three classes with me." Sango said pulling Kagome's arm and shoving the paper in her face.

"Fine jeez." Kagome agreed. The hallway filled with students, Kagome stood by her new locker talking to Sango, a boy walked up to them, "What's up gorgeous, who's your new friend?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Miroku this is Kagome, Kagome this is Miroku." Sango said.

Kagome talked to Miroku and Sango about music and where Brittany Spears would end up in the pits of hell even if she became a nun. They both seemed disturbed, but interested in the same way.

Then it caught her interest, two honey golden eyes. Her memory sparked before she stopped herself from flaring her fangs. _It's him…_

"You two have been at this school a long time right?" Kagome asked them. "Yea, so?" Miroku said. Kagome stretched out her arm and pointed to a boy their age putting books into his locker, "who's he?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other gravely. "That's Inuyasha Hiroshima, but trust me, you don't want to know him, he's how can I put this…well he's a half demon, and that kinda makes him different—" Miroku was interrupted by Kagome.

"He's in all of my classes." She said looking at her schedule for at least the millionth time that day. "No way." Sango's jaw dropped.

"What's wrong with being a half demon?" Kagome raised a delicate eyebrow, Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome yet again intercepted, "don't answer that, just stand there and shut up."

She pushed past him and walked over to the outcasted hanyou. "If you wanna beat me up save it for after school like everyone else." He said boredly as if he was used to hearing it all the time.

"I have no intention of beating you to a bloody pulp, I do however have a proposition for you." Kagome said eyes glinting mischievously.

"So?" Inuyasha said closing his locker.

Kagome looked around at the students in the hall to see them catching onto the conversation, "not here." She said pulling him into an empty classroom and closing the door.

"Here." Kagome handed him a blood red envelope with a black seal that had a T incrested in it.

Inuyasha opened it curiously, he pulled out a letter, but something from the inside of the envelope fell out with a clink when it hit the floor.

Picking up the key, it looked old, like one of those you would see back in old times. At the top where you hold it, there was a scorpion, wrapped around. Unfolding the letter he read with his eyes.

_Dear chosen one,_

_The key opens the door to a library coliseum on Venture rd. 1313. If you are most interested in this, you will open the back door of the gated house that is covered in vines on October 1st. Do not bring anyone with you, do not tell anyone where you are going. Obviously if you care to find what I am to present to you on this occasion you will come. Do not let this opportunity slip through your grasp. _

_Your messenger, _

_Dark Guardian_

Inuyasha looked back up to see the mysterious girl was gone. He looked back down at the key, tracing the cool metal, he finally put it in his pocket securely. Today was October 1st. And he couldn't wait to see what was waiting for him.

But before stepping out of the classroom, he froze. What if this was just another trap to gang up on him? Kouga had tried something like this before. How could he trust someone he doesn't know?

Easy. He doesn't. But, curiosity got the best of him, with the dangers in mind, he still wanted to go.

Walking back into the hallway, the five minute bell rang. He walked down to his first class, as if nothing had happened.

When reaching Chorus, he sat in his usual seat. Waiting quietly for everything to settle down.(A:N/ I didn't want to memorize a new schedule for this story so I'm just going to use mine.)

"Class we have a new student. Kagome Takada care to introduce yourself?" Mr. K said from his piano.

"Not really." Inuyasha turned around, it was the girl who'd given him the key. Sitting in the back a couple seats away from him.

Mr. K was quiet, some students snickered at the smart comment. He cleared his throat, "well, let's start with a warm up." Everyone stood and followed directions. Kagome restrained herself from catching too much attention. By doing so, she tried not to make smart comments about Mr. K and the class.

But just looking at her you could practically see the mischievous ideas forming in her head.

"Well, we're going to be doing a very interesting song for the next concert, it's a very recent song, it also includes a guitar solo, which I'm having a little trouble finding anyone. Do I have a volunteer?" Mr. K looked around.

"Kagome, are you familiar with the instrument?" He said, seeing as no students in his class knew how to play. "Yea, so?" Kagome said looking through the sheet music boredly.

"Well then that's great, I'll give you the music right now." Before Kagome could reply that she wasn't going to do it, he walked into his connected office and came out with the papers. She sighed, saying no now would just seem weird, and it would catch attention, poor Mr. K could even cry.

(A:N/ Mr. K if your reading this right now, I'm super sorry!)

"Well that takes care of the guitar, um, any drum players while I'm asking?" Mr. K said after handing Kagome her music. Kagome kicked Inuyasha's seat causing him to stand up.

"Wow, Inuyasha well this is the first time I've gotten something out of you, congrats." Mr. K said handing him another few papers. "No—wait—I didn't—You—But…oh forget it." Inuyasha sat back down in defeat. _If I have to do this so does he. _Kagome thought negatively.

"Ok, so as you can see from your music class, the song we're doing is Only In Dreams by Weezer, it's an eight minute long song, so we'll need to really practice on this one.

"What about the bass? Don't we need that?" A student called out. "We have a recording of the bass and other effects. See I lost the guitar and drum background so this is the trouble I landed in." Mr. K laughed nervously.

Inuyasha sat and waited for all the students to file out when class was over. But one stayed, Kagome. "Hey Kagome your in two of my classes, great." Mr. K continued, "welcome to music lab."

After music lab, Inuyasha went straight to English. Noticing Kagome was in that class too. He slammed his head on his desk. "Why…why…why…" He grunted after slamming it various times.

"If your trying to commit suicide I suggest you do it in a less public place, unless its supposed to be a publicity act?" He heard someone say to him. Looking up it was none other than Kagome Takada. "You." He glared. "Me what?" Kagome sneered sitting on the desk in front of his.

"What's this all about?" He pulled out the red letter from his pocket and swayed it in front of her face. "Wow an envelope, I've never seem one of those." She said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Not that, why'd you give it to me? What kind of trick is this?" Inuyasha continued to interrogate. "Why, I'm sure I have no idea what your talking about." She said innocently, turning around as the teacher walked in, giving Inuyasha no time or chance to ask her.

They would get off to lunch half way through class, then return back to English for the rest of it, then go he'd go to Science, guessing Kagome went there too, and then school was out.

He'd interrogate her at lunch.

"Welcome to honors English Kagome Takada. Would you like to tell the class about yourself?" Mrs. Williams said cheerfully.

Mrs. Williams was tall, with honey blonde hair. She was happy and cheerful, but not really in an annoying way. Instead of say her usual smart comment, Kagome decided to mess with this class a little.

"Alright." Kagome stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. "My name is Kagome Takada I'm an assassin for the Scorpio's Children, an elite group of murderers. I've killed more than forty people including my own brother. When I was twelve of was kidnapped during a hit by a group of nosferatu, where as I was reborn as a half night creature, vampire. When arriving back to my normal hits I moved to this town, Smallville, because it was the closest route to Metropolis where my next hit is located."

With her serious expression everyone's jaw dropped. Kagome looked around the classroom rising in the suspense. "I'm just kidding." She finally said. Everyone broke out into nervous laughter, well exempt for Inuyasha, who had a bland expression on his face.

Kagome laughed a little before returning to her seat. "Nice joke Ms. Takada." Mrs. Williams said as they continued on with their lesson.

The lunch bell rang and there was Inuyasha's chance to ask her again. "Look, could you just tell me what the heck this letter is?" He said to her when everyone left. His voice sounding worn out.

"If your so curious, then just read it and follow it." Kagome said grabbing her books and walking out of the classroom.

Inuyasha huffed. Walking out towards the school library. (A:N/ Now, my school library sucks, so I'm gonna make this one sound better.)

Walking through the stacks of books, he settled down at a table. Leaning back in his chair, Inuyasha relaxed, thanking Kami that the library was always quiet. And boy, did he need peace and quiet.

Kagome wanted to see what the schools library was compared to hers. Not much. It still had a little class. While walking through the shelves she noticed Inuyasha leaning back in a chair with his eyes closed. She couldn't resist herself.

Walking over quietly, and leaning down near his ear, she whispered, "boo."

He jumped in his chair, scatting forward. Snapping his head around only to glare at her. "What is your problem!" He hissed noticing if he yelled it would catch everyone's attention.

"Nothing." Kagome said hopping on the other side of the two person table.

"Why aren't you in the cafeteria?" He said annoyingly.

"Cause, why aren't _you _in the cafeteria?" She cocked her head to the side.

Inuyasha didn't say anything after that. He simply looked down at his books. Kagome slid off the table and circled him, leaning back near his ear she whispered, "your afraid aren't you?" Her voice wasn't mocking anymore, serious, like when she was making that assassin joke in English. She twirled around and circled the table.

"I'm…not afraid." Inuyasha said not turning his gaze, his voice already doubtful. "They've beaten you up before, those guys that stand in the hallway, why did you let them? Your obviously stronger, is it that you don't want to be a freak anymore?" Kagome continued to circle around him and the table, her fingers tracing the polished wood surface. "You let them because if you do, then you think they might stop right? That they'll get tired and finally leave you alone? That if you put up a fight they'll only push harder the next time?"

Kagome side glanced at him, Inuyasha wasn't saying a word. He just sat there absorbing everything she said.

"Well?" She forced, stopping near him again, whispering it in his ear.

"I don't care." Inuyasha finally said. "I don't care if I'm a freak, I don't care if they push harder, even for no reason. I don't care if I ever get exerted from all humanity at one point in my life." He continued out of gritted teeth, "Humans are savages, selfish, greedy, incoherent, weak. But demons are no better, their blood thirsty, merciless, arrogant, untrustworthy. If I'm a half demon, that makes me both of them, and that makes me the most horrible thing on the face of the earth, but you know what?" Kagome stayed silent. Predicting an outburst. "I-DON'T-CARE!"

Inuyasha stood up his chair tilting over and falling with a loud bang, he grabbed his books and stomped out of the library, fuming. Everyone in the library at this point looked over at Kagome, only hearing the 'I don't care' part of the conversation.

Sighing Kagome picked the chair up, scooting it under the desk, and walked out of the library, back to her English class.

_I'll have to work on that little temper of his. He can't go giving outbursts like that, he might even blow my cover. _Kagome thought walking down the empty hallways casually.

When she reached the classroom, Mrs. Williams, was working with a couple kids who wanted to raise their grades during lunch time. Sitting down in her seat, she quietly waited for the lunch bell to ring.

After about ten minutes, the class filled in, Inuyasha being one of them. Kagome pushed his dramatic speech to the back of her head. Using it for future reference. His blood was definitely a weak point, a button that if pushed could mean an advantage for her. Of course personally knowing how hurt he was, she might reconsider.

The lesson went on, with no real important event besides a few uninteresting stories about Mrs. Williams life.

(A:N/ Actually Mrs. Williams, your stories are pretty interesting, but it didn't fit in that sentence, hope you don't mind.)

When the bell rang Kagome left with not much to do but go to her next class, then home. Getting her books out of her locker she slammed it shut a little louder than she expected to. Getting a few stares as she walked into the science lab.

"Hello Kagome Takada, our lovely new student. I'm your invest in environmental science teacher, Mr. Caven." The teacher said. He had red hair, and looked roughly in his late twenties. Wearing a button up shirt and slacks. And for some reason, had a milky way bar taped to his tie.

(A:N/ Sorry Mr. Caven, I give none of my teachers any mercy.)

Kagome shook his hand and took her seat. Complying with his assigned seat in alphabetical order table. Which was useless with teenagers.

The lesson was simple. Learning about the process of Mitosis. Once Inuyasha had walked in and noticed Kagome too, in his class, he took his seat and continued with slamming his head on the desk just like earlier.

"And there he goes with his suicide git." Kagome mumbled. "What did you say Kagome?" Miroku said sitting down next to her, also ignoring Mr. Caven's seating chart.

"Nothing. So this is one of the many classes I have with you, joy…" Kagome turned around and put her head on one of her hands. "So how're you doing with Hiroshima?" Miroku asked. "I'm doing fine, I pissed him off during lunch, actually I pissed him off all day. Note the insanity warnings." Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who was still slamming his head on the desk.

"Yea I can see what you mean." Miroku sighed, staring at Inuyasha bruising his forehead. "Boy is he gonna feel that tomorrow morning."

"Yep." Kagome shook her head, going back to her notes.

School was finally out. And Kagome rejoiced, stuffing her homework in, she closed her locker, and left without a care in the world.

While getting on her bike, someone called to her. "Hey! Kags!"

It was Inuyasha, the student body must've really been surprised, because they doubted Inuyasha would dare talk to anyone on campus. "Yea?" Kagome asked, blocking her eyes from the sun, that was now streaking. "Mind giving me a lift to this address, I have no idea where it is." Inuyasha said, handing her the letter she'd given him.

Kagome thought for a moment.

"Hey Miroku! Sango!" She yelled over to them, just before they got into Sango's yellow and black ford mustang. (A:N/ Man are those sweet.)

"Yea!" Sango ran over and asked. "Mind given Inuyasha a lift, I gotta take care of something." Kagome said.

"Sure, why not, where's he going?" She said.

"Venture rd. 1313. Just go off of Krad alley and you'll get there." Kagome said pointing out of the parking lot.

"Sure. Come on." Sango pulled Inuyasha and shoved him into the backseat as if she was kidnapping him. "You'll pay for this." Inuyasha said to Kagome through gritted teeth while he was dragged away.

"Oh well." Kagome said speeding out of the parking lot.

After the extremely long day, she still had a lot to go. Parking her motorcycle in the garage instead of on the curb. Walking in and slipping off her shoes, not bothering with her socks, she sighed inwardly and hurried into her library.

Inuyasha made it to the house. Waved hello to the neighbor.

Inuyasha gave a blank stare. Shaking his head he walked past the side of the house. "You gotta be kidding me." He threw his arms up when he noticed a large fence.

Combing his fingers through his hair, he gripped the top of the fence firmly before jumping over.

There it was. A big door, it was shaped in an upside down U, and had old carvings of scorpions all over it.

Reaching deep in his pocket, he pulled out the key, tracing his fingers over the cool black metal. At first hesitant as to what was on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the key in, and turned the doorknob open.

As the wooden door opened, it revealed a giant library. Stepping in, his footsteps echoed in the hollow room. The walls lined up with skyscraping shelves, the books with layers of dust. The only lighting from the tall long windows that laid on the walls, some of the stained glass shinning colorful light into the room. Statues next the doors opposite of him.

"What took you?" Inuyasha head snapped back over to the statues, sitting on the base of one of them, was a girl. Unable to tell who she was because of her cat-mask. Her plain black jumpsuit covering her clothes as well. A sword swinging carelessly in one hand.

"Who—" Inuyasha started, "Am I?" The girl finished, "why, whatever do you mean?" Cocking her head innocently to the side.

"Stop playing games." Inuyasha said annoyingly. "Whose playing?" She said softly.

Inuyasha started growling deep in his chest. "Think fast!" The girl immediately threw her sword at his heart. Moving to the side it missed, but looking at his arm, the blade had hit him. Getting down on one knee from loss of balance, clutching the wound with his opposite hand. Being slightly satisfied she'd missed what she was aiming for.

"What the hell is you problem!" Inuyasha yelled fangs bearing.

In a flash she was standing right in front of him. Grabbing his chin in her hand, "heh, pretty boy's got fangs, well guess what?" Lifting up the bottom half of her mask, she smirked long canines visible. "So do I."

Inuyasha stared at her smirk, anger boiling. "Wench." He said through gritted teeth. She let go of his chin furiously. "My, my, what bad manners." She walked past him and pulled her sword out of the wall. Licking away the blood from the blade.

"You sicken me." Inuyasha glared.

Turning the blade in her hand, she put it back in the hilt. "We've got a lot of work to do." She sighed, the menacing playful tinge in her voice gone. Walking over to the doors she'd come in from, opening them wide.

"Well? Don't just sit there, get up." She said looking over her shoulder. Standing up strait, Inuyasha cautiously followed her through the hallways to a…kitchen?

"Sit." She said opening a cabinet. Inuyasha did as she said, much to his distaste. Untying her mask, she turned around.

Inuyasha was mad before, but now he was on the brinks of murder, this sickening girl was…

Ok this is where I leave off, I hope you guys enjoyed the remake. I'm working on the second chapter, sorry if its shorter, but I had to make the beginning long. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back, sorry it took me so long, my computer was moved to the second floor and so the internet connection broke. Anyway, have fun reading this chapter, I'm sure you'll love it.

Inuyasha was mad before, but now he was on the brinks of murder, this sickening girl was…

"You!" Inuyasha shot up pointing an accusing finger at her. "Yea, me, what'cha gonna do about it?" Kagome sneered opening a first aid kit. "Baka! Look at my arm! Why the hell did you do that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Personally I thought you were fast enough to get out of the way…well, we all have disappointments don't we?" She glanced at his bleeding arm and opened the first aid kit. "Now shut up and sit down before you get blood all over my new floor."

Inuyasha glared at her sitting cautiously and keeping a close eye on her. But while she was preparing a bandage it gave him time to look around her kitchen. It was fairly large, and connected to a small dining room. There were some posters of HIM and My Chemical Romance around the place, some of Armor For Sleep.

Kagome sighed, catching his attention, "pull up your sleeve." She commanded boredly. She wiped off the blood, cleaned the wound, and wrapped a bandage on it. That was the end of that. (A/N: Sorry ladies, no shirtless Inu in this story.-watches as all the girls leave the room.- How did I not see that coming?)

"About that proposition, I can keep those morons at school to quit bugging you, but, I'm gonna need a favor." Kagome stated. "What kind of favor?" Inuyasha asked pulling down his sleeve, his voice hinting with suspicion. "It's so hard to find virgin blood in high school," Kagome put a glass bottle on the table in front of Inuyasha. "but I'm sure your little nose can sniff it out." She poked his nose, waiting for a reply.

"Your one crazy chick." Inuyasha said whacking her hand away. Kagome walked over to the kitchen door and opened it. "Your free to leave, just consider what I'm offering in return." She said.

Inuyasha stood up, grabbing the bottle off the table, "I'll be back later." And with that, he was gone.

Kagome turned off all the lights and walked up to her room, "it always feels so empty." She whispered. Looking around the dark and empty room. Sighing she settled down on her bed to do her homework, and after, she went to bed.

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to an annoying beeping sound coming from his desk. Trying to turn off his alarm but not having enough motor skills since he had just woken up, he grabbed his small side lamp and started beating the alarm to a bloody pulp, while managing to get another three minutes of sleep.

Getting up and doing his usual morning routine he went downstairs for a bite to eat before going to school. "Morning Inuyasha, so do you have anything important planned for today?" Sessomeru, Inuyasha's older brother, and parental guardian asked from the kitchen table. "Piss off." Inuyasha replied grabbing an apple and his bookbag and leaving out the back door.

While walking to school he noticed Kouga and his horde of evil monkeys at a stop light. "Hey half breed." Kouga sneered. "Whatever." Inuyasha said. Waiting for the walking signal.

Kouga frowned, not getting the reply he was looking for. Inuyasha continued walking. Suddenly hearing a roaring engine closing in, he turned around. "Just great." Inuyasha murmured seeing Kagome pull up at the stop light next to Kouga's car.

Kouga, yet again, let his ego run wild. "Hey hot stuff, wanna lift?"

Kagome turned off her motorcycle and took off her helmet. "Aren't you the idiot I beat up the other day?"

"Uh, no!" Kouga forgot about the red light and drove away faster than a cheetah on crack. "Hilarious." Inuyasha said walking up to her bike. "Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see Sango and Miroku running up to them.

"Sup, San where's your car?" Kagome asked. "My dad took it, you know he's such a jack—gives me grief every night." Sango fumed. "Empty room." Kagome said.

"What?" Miroku said. "Empty room, at my place, if you wanna move out come live with me." Kagome said. "I wish I could Kagome, but I can't leave my brother with that monster." Sango said. "Bring him too, hey, any of you need a lift?"

Miroku and Sango stepped away from her bike. "Seeing as these too dweebs obviously don't, I'll bite." Inuyasha said swinging his leg over the death-trap-on-wheels. "I'll see you guys in school." Kagome said passing back her helmet to Inuyasha. "Don't need it." He said. "Fine then." Kagome gave it to Miroku and drove off. "And exactly what am I supposed to do with this?" Miroku said.

"C'mon, we gotta be there to call the cops when they crash." Sango said. Sango grabbed Miroku's collar and dragged him along.

Parking her bike, Kagome and Inuyasha got off. While waiting for Sango and Miroku to get there, "any luck?" Kagome said. "With what?" Inuyasha replied, sitting on the curb. "The blood remember?" Kagome continued to gaze around for Sango. "Don't worry about it." Inuyasha looked over at the school gates, "there they are." "What took you guys so long?" Kagome yelled over to Miroku and Sango. "I'm sorry, we're a little unable to run at eighty miles per hour!" Sango yelled back, before running over. "Here's your helmet, you really should be more careful." Miroku stated. "Keep it." Kagome picked up her bookbag from the back of her bike, "c'mon before all the pricks get here."

"So Kagome what's our first class today?" Sango said. "Gym." Kagome replied. "I hate you." Inuyasha flared through gritted teeth. "Love you too, Miroku, you got that class, am I right?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, I think we're doing volleyball today. Yash, looks like she'd gonna be on our team." Miroku said. "How come?" Inuyasha glared. "Because we're one student too short, and guess who's new?" Miroku pointed at Kagome and sneered.

"Great." Inuyasha's words dripping with sarcasm. "I feel hated." Kagome said with a fake pout. "Get off my back would you." Inuyasha said. "Alright." Kagome jumped on him, causing Inuyasha double over before catching himself. "Are you mental!" He yelled back at her, hooking his arms under her legs to keep her from falling off too hard. He was mad, but he wasn't just going to drop her.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Kagome blinked.

"Oh look, here comes Mr. Jock." Kagome said watching Kouga walk over to them. "What do you want Kouga?" Miroku glared.

"Back off pretty boy, this doesn't concern you, why would it? Guess who's the new quarter back." Kouga sneered. Sango had to hold Miroku back from tackling Kouga.

"Nah, I'm here for half breed." Kouga turned over to Inuyasha, snapping his fangs, and licking them menacingly. "Stop hanging out with my woman." Kouga said. "Excuse me?" Kagome said. "I am nobody's woman!" Kagome kicked her self off of Inuyasha. "Aw sweetheart don't be so shy." Kouga said in a sickeningly sweet voice, putting his arm around her shoulder. Kagome grabbed his wrist twisting it behind his back and pinned him to the floor.

"Touch me again and I'll rip out you intestines and choke you with them." Kagome said through gritted teeth, grabbing the front of his shirt and bring him up to eye level. "Leave." She managed to seethe out. Kouga immediately ran away with his tail between his legs.

"Wow Kagome that was—" Sango was interrupted when Kagome stood and punched the locker next to her, denting it, she continued to walk down the hallway, punching every locker she came by, causing a loud bang every five seconds. "Everyone make a note!" Kagome yelled at the crowd of students whimpering against there lockers, "Nobody- I mean nobody- has the right to touch me! Got it? Now scram!" She glared as the students quickly filled their classes. Sango cringed. "She's really mad."

"Miroku, why were you so upset about Kouga being quarterback?" Inuyasha asked. "Miroku got kicked off the team because Kouga's dating the coach's daughter. Now he's got football connections too." Sango answered for him.

"Things are messed up all over." Inuyasha murmured.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Inuyasha, again, had every class with Kagome, and they had history and math with Sango. Gym with Miroku. And music lab.

First it was gym.

Kagome kicked the soccer ball into Miroku's face, and Inuyasha almost knocked the goalie unconscious.

Then music lab.

Mr. K forced all his students to grab partners and learn to play a little bit of the guitar. It was all a bore for Kagome though. She simply sat and watched Inuyasha play.

History.

Sango forgot how to spell Mississippi, causing a panic in the class. And there was an uproar about world war I and II.

Math.

The teacher gave a strict line of work, so class was quiet all day.

"Ugh school is out finally!" Kagome yelled at the sky, the group in tow. "I missed you baby." She said hugging her bike. "How come I never got any hugs?" Miroku pouted. "Shut your trap." Sango said bitterly.

"At least we're a step closer to Friday." Inuyasha said wearily. "Yea, good point." Sango sighed.

"Well, I got a busy day, so I'll see you later." Kagome said briefly before zooming off. "Well that takes care of her, but what about us? Eh?" Miroku continued, "I got a whole day full of nothing."

"Yea nothing, I'll…I'll catch you guys later." Inuyasha said.

"Good after noon Inuyasha, how was your day at-" Sessomeru was interrupted by the sound of Inuyasha's bedroom door slamming. _Thinks he can replace dad huh? Bet he thinks mom will come back too._

Inuyasha dumped himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. Remembering the bottle Kagome has given him, he grabbed it out of his side table. Staring at it boredly. _Where am I supposed to get virgin blood? That chicks psycho. _Inuyasha let his hand drop as the bottle rolled from his bed to the wall.

Turning over he dozed off.

Kagome sighed dropping her things by the door. Falling onto the sofa she glared at the TV in spite of the fact that she had homework.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell.

"Hey Kags." Sango replied when Kagome opened the door. "Hurry up and come in, its too sunny out there."

"You know Kagome its kinda dark in here." Sango said. "Well if your gonna live here get used to it." Kagome brushed past her, "follow me."

While touring Sango through the house she explained the rules. "I go out and stay out, wherever I go is none of your business. You can bring friends over, just keep them out of my way. The library is my training room, off limits, same goes for my room. If you need to talk to me knock first. I'm usually busy, so don't expect to have girl time or whatever."

Kagome stopped in front of two doors. "These will be you and your brothers rooms. Keep my house clean and we won't have a problem. Bring your stuff in whenever." With that, Kagome locked herself in her room.


End file.
